Clone
by Sindy Beilschmidt
Summary: Ia ada bukan karena kedua orang tua. Melainkan hasil kloning dari seseorang yang paling melegenda. Ia diciptakan bukan untuk menjadi Pokémon Trainer umumnya, tapi untuk membalaskan dendam. Namun, apakah benar ia akan menjadi yang diharapkan, atau justru berbeda dari yang direncanakan?


Author : saya author newbie di fandom pokemon, mohon bantuannya. Dan cerita ini terinspirasi dari gambar di Tumblr yang jadi cover cerita ini juga. Jadi, di headcanon saya, Fire(Remake Red) itu beda orang sama Red yang original. Umm… Red, bisa bacain disclaimernya?

Red : ….. … …. ….

Author : Ahaha, mungkin lebih baik kalau Nate yang bacain disclaimernya

Red : Tidak… perlu

Author : EHHH?

Nate (muncul tiba-tiba): Apa? Oh bacain disclaimernya ya? Baiklah!

**Disclaimer** : Pokemon beserta seluruh trainer bukan milik author! Tapi milik Nintendo, Creatures Inc. dan Game Freak!

**Warning** : Ambigu, typo(s), OOC (moga-moga nggak) dll

**PS dari author : Ini Game!Verse**

* * *

"Aku sudah merencanakan semuanya, bahwa kali ini si anak tukang ikut campur yang sudah menghancurkan hidupku serta rencana untuk menguasai dunia! Ia pasti akan merasakan semua kebencianku yang kupedam bertahun-tahun lamanya, HAHAHA!" Seseorang yang misterius merobek sebuah gambar anak laki-laki sekitar umur 11 tahun

Orang itu sekarang sedang ada di sebuah ruangan kerja bercat abu-abu, erdapat sebuah meja kayu disertai tumpukan kertas entah apa isinya. Orang itu memakai pakaian formal hitam-hitam disertai sebuah huruf R menghiasi jasnya. Dinding yang ia belakangi terdapat huruf yang sama berwarna merah, benar orang tersebut ialah pimpinan team Rocket, Giovanni. Ia telah kembali dan berhasil membangun team Rocket dari nol. Berbeda dari tujuan sebelumnya, kali ini rencana utama ialah untuk membunuh _The Champion of Kanto_, Red.

Ia benar-benar ingin membalas dendam yang telah lama dipendamnya. Ia kali ini melakukan dengan cara yang paling tak bisa diterima akal sehat. Mungkin semua bingung mengapa rencana kali ini paling parah, hal ini pasti akan terjawab jika kita bergeser menuju laboratorium raksasa nan rahasia dibawah team Rocket _headquarters _ini.

Laboratorium itu sangat besar, sehingga berbagai macam penelitian ada disana. Komputer-komputer berteknologi mutakhir tersedia untuk menunjang penelitian. Tapi, bukan lewat percobaan pokemon ia akan membalaskan dendamnya, melainkan ada pada suatu ruangan yang benar-benar dijaga ketat. Ruangan itu berdinding baja tebal, bahkan para peneliti disana khusus dipilih dari masing-masing bidang yang dikuasainya.

Bagian yang paling mencolok dari ruangan itu adalah sebuah tabung besar berisi cairan misterius. Tabung itu terhubung pada layar besar yang menunjukkan perkembangan. Entah berasal dari jantung atau 'waktu' yang tepat untuk membangunkan yang ada didalamnya. Tunggu, apa yang ada didalamnya? Apakah pokemon lain seperti Mewtwo? Bukan, isi tabung tersebut adalah seorang manusia. Ya, lebih tepatnya anak manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki dengan kisaran umur 14 tahun. Kita bisa melihat rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat berantakan karena cairan yang merendamnya.

Dibagian wajah anak itu terlihat beberapa peralatan, salah satunya alat untuk bernafas. Beberapa kabel juga menempel pada tubuhnya yang tak dilapisi satu helai pakaianpun. Dengan kata lain si anak laki-laki itu tak memakai busana. Diluar tabung, terlihat seorang ilmuwan yang mondar-mandir memantau anak laki-laki tersebut serta mencatat keadaannya dengan teliti.

Iapun berhenti di dekat salah satu asistennya yang matanya tertuju pada layar monitor. Ia ikut duduk disampingnya dan menutup muka dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menghela nafas lelah.

"Hei, kau tahu? Aku penasaran, kenapa Giovanni menculik kita untuk membuat cloning? Kupikir Giovanni tak ingin memiliki anak lagi?" Tanyanya pelan, takut terdengar salah satu anggota team Rocket

"Yah, tak ada yang tahu, tapi yang pasti orang itu punya rencana keji nan kejam kalau sampai memaksa kita menciptakan 'dia' bahkan harus bisa hidup layaknya manusia biasa" Jawab si asisten

"Benar juga, tapi… aku merasa sangat berdosa harus menghadirkan 'dia' di muka bumi ini"

"Sama saja"

Keduanya terdiam, tapi sang asisten melebarkan matanya.

"L…lihat! Subjek terakhir kita menunjukkan perkembangan yang sangat pesat. Bahkan aku percaya kalau beberapa hari ini ia akan terbangun!"

Ilmuwan disampingnya terdiam, mulutnya menganga tanda tak percaya.

"Kau serius? !"

Asisten tersebut mengangguk, "Kita yang pertama kali membuat penemuan fenomenal ini!"

"Sekaligus penemuan yang melawan hukum alam, semoga karena hal ini tak membuat Arceus marah. Kudengar, terakhir kali Alpha pokemon itu marah, gunung Silver hampir hancur!" Tatapan mata ilmuwan yang mengepalai penelitian ini terlihat sendu

"Aku tahu, tapi yang pasti kau harus melaporkannya atau Giovanni akan mengamuk padamu"

Ilmuwan itu mengangguk, kemudian dengan cepat ia keluar dari ruangan itu. Terlihat anggota team rocket langsung menghampiri dan bertanya beberapa hal. Setelah dijawab, mereka mengantarkan si ilmuwan menuju ruangan atasan mereka.

Sesampainya di ruangan Giovanni, tak ada suara yang terdengar. Yang pasti percakapan antara mereka sangat serius dan penting bagi keduanya.

* * *

Author : Chapter pertama selesai, maaf kalo jelek, soalnya bener-bener baru di fandom ini #bow yang pasti ada sedikit ketidak akuratan nantinya, salah satunya rival si Fire #spoiler dan baiklah, thanks buat baca, RnR ya?


End file.
